The Sight of his Face
by Kitty1223
Summary: Marie is brutally attacked by...gulp...Logan? Maybe appearances are decieving... (R for a rape scene, but still REALLY GOOD) Read, RL stuff in here too


A/n: Hey, new story! Hopefully I'll have time to work on it! Lol...I will though, b/c its summer! Yay! Anyways, I await reviews with crossed fingers, hope you guys like it!  
  
Summary: Marie is hurt by someone, but appearances are decieveing....  
  
Rating: R for sex stuff, language (I think that Logan would say 'fuck' all the time...if the movies weren't pg-13 he totally would!) and a rape scene. OK I warned you, so no flames now...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, (I do wish I owned Hugh Jackman tho...Congrats to him on the Tony win...I knew you had it in you babe! ()  
  
OK! So enjoy and review!  
  
His hands clamped over the window's edge, knuckles white as he hoisted himself into her room.  
  
Marie shot up at the sudden noise, snatching up her down comforter to cover her exposed skin.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked tentatively, wrapping the comforter around her chest and sliding her feet off the side of the bed.  
  
"Hey," a gruff voice said from the corner, and Logan slowly stepped into the streak of moonlight brightening her room.  
  
"Oh, hey Logan," Marie said thankfully, her shoulders visibly draining of tension, "You scared me! Why didn't you just come to my door?"  
  
"I didn't want anyone to see me ... "Logan trailed off, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Marie said, sensing an odd feeling of embarrassment emanating from him, "come sit down on the bed," she patted the sheets beside her expectantly.  
  
Logan began to walk over to her, his face kept uncharacteristically down.  
  
"Hey Logan .... ?" Marie said, looking at him questionably, "Is your knee hurt? Your are just, walking kind of ... knock-kneed?"  
  
"I'm fine," Logan sniped, and then sat down gracefully next to her on the bed.  
  
"Ok," Marie said, choosing to ignore his rude tone, "Well, what's up? Did you have another nightmare?"  
  
"Rogue," Logan said softly, as if he hadn't heard her first question, "Did Storm give you that new bracelet yet?"  
  
"Well, yea, she did ....." Marie said, suspicion edging into her tone, "How did you know about that? She just gave it to me before I went to bed, I haven't told anyone yet." "She told me it .... gave you twenty four hours or so of control," Logan said, licking his lips oddly as he tightened his voice, "Storm told me that is."  
  
"Well, yea it does," Marie said, tilting her head to look Logan in the eyes, "I have it on right now actually, testing it out. But, what's going on Logan? You are acting really weird."  
  
"Good," Logan snapped suddenly, and smashed his fist into Marie's jaw.  
  
When the fireworks cleared from Marie's vision all she could feel was a deadening pain on her left cheek, her face felt huge, like there was a weight attached to it. She began to sit up, when she noticed to her horror that Logan was still on top of her, in the process of removing her night gown.  
  
"Logan! Stop!" she said frantically, but her voice was sluggish and slow, "please," she pleaded hysterically as the light fabric was ripped from her body.  
  
But Logan just laughed stridently, and clamped her wrists in his iron(literally) grip. His teeth ran slowly across her shoulder, leaving red marks on her untouched skin.  
  
"Logan..." Marie cried out as more clothing was shed, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because you are a little conniving bitch," Logan said with pleasure, and then savored his last words, "And I hate you."  
  
Marie closed her eyes, tears spilling out of the corners and into her chocolate hair that was splayed out across her pillow.  
  
"Oh my, I must have forgotten to tell you, by the way, this is going to hurt," Logan said with faux sympathy, and then he sadistically thrust into her.  
  
Marie screamed out in agony as a wave of pain washed over her body. Logan's hands moved down to her waist and gripped her hips, his fingernails digging into her white skin, leaving half moons of blood.  
  
Marie shifted her head to the side, trying to avoid looking into his eyes, her Logan's eyes. The rhythm became torturous, with each thrust radiating more anguish down her throbbing limbs.  
  
"Well....I suppose that is it you little bitch," Logan said after Marie had sunk off into a haze of nausea and pain, "I'll just leave you with a little something to remember me by."  
  
Marie shrieked piercingly as a silver knife pierced her stomach, she felt the knife drag up quickly, and then plunge into the depths of her flesh again, and then again, the last sickening squish making her blood bubble down and into her navel.  
  
She lay their silently, but in a small corner of her mind she heard the window shut, and sounds of footsteps echoing down the long hallway outside her door.  
  
"Rogue?!" Storm's rich voice called as her bedroom door was thrown open, "We heard you scream."  
  
Jean rushed in after her, her pink robe tied haphazardly around her waist, "Oh my god...." She said in shock, as her eyes grazed over the scene in Rogue's room.  
  
"What, what happened?" Logan yelled fiercely as he turned on the light, his bare chest drenched with sweat from his two floor sprint.  
  
"Logan..?" Storm asked, her eyes terrified, "Look ... look at her stomach."  
  
"MARIE!" Logan yelled, his eyes flashing volatility as he rushed to her side, "Who the fuck did this!? WHO!?"  
  
"From all appearances Logan, you ..." Jean said slowly, gesturing down to the three slashed in Marie's stomach, "Three claws."  
  
"I would NEVER fucking hurt her!" Logan said wrathfully, pressing the comforter down to stop the blood seeping from her stomach.  
  
Storm hurried over to check her pulse, her face abnormally white.  
  
"She has a pulse," Storm said relief flooding her senses, "but we have to get her down to the infirmary, now!"  
  
"Holy fucking shit," Logan swore profusely, looking down at Marie's wrists and waist, "I think someone ...... raped her."  
  
a/n: uh oh...cliff hanger...well...kinda, lol, BUT REVIEW! And get more 


End file.
